Wrath
by browneyes5174
Summary: Raegan moves in with her aunt after her mother's death. Almost instantly, Jacob imprints on her. At first she is happy, but when she herself starts getting symptoms of phasing, she pulls away from him, and no one knows why...except for Sam. I OWN NOTHING
1. Bloody Breakfast

Raegan's POV

I lay awake in my bed. It was 3:00am but I still showed no signs of going back to sleep. A wave of homesickness passed over me and threatened to break me. I wondered if life would ever get back to normal.

No, it won't. She's dead. Get over it. A voice said inside my head.

My mom had passed two months ago, leaving me behind in the care of her sister-in-law. She'd never had time to get the will changed after the divorce, so here I was: In Aunt Emily's house.

As another wave of pain came over me I knew I needed to distract myself before I fell apart. So I went over the Emily's strange last words to me before I had retreated into my 'new' room.

_Don't be afraid if you wake up with strange men in the house .Well, the kitchen._

She had laughed after that, looking down at my pajamas. I wondered what was going on here. That was a weird thing to tell someone.

_Hmm….what kind of strange men? _I wondered.

I shrugged mentally. _I guess I'll find out in the morning. Wait, it is morning_. I couldn't help adding.

Laughing to myself about how much of a dork I was, I smiled my first real smile in a long time. And, still smiling, I finally fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke up to the sounds of laughter and chairs scraping the ground. _Oh_, I jumped. Time to go figure out who those strange men are.

Not bothering, to change, I headed downstairs.

I froze as I saw about six tall, tan, muscled men all gathered around the table talking. (Did I mention they weren't wearing shirts?)

One of them noticed I was there, and opened his mouth to say something.

He looked me up and down, and burst out laughing. The other men looked confused, and he pointed at me. All but one looked at me, then burst out laughing.

I panicked. Had I somehow forgotten something? I looked down at my 'Save the Olympic Wolf' pajamas, and noticed I hadn't forgotten anything. I remembered how Emily had laughed last night.

_They're all insane,_ I decided.

"Look, Jake." The first one said.

The one named Jake picked up his empty plate off the table and turned to place it in the sink. He froze when he saw me, and his plate fell to the floor, shattering.

One shard bounced off the floor, and landed on my foot, cutting it open.


	2. Apologies

I Don't Own Anything

Raegan's POV

"Ouch!" I yelled, and I winced in pain. I staggered backwards and fell onto the bottom step. I straightened, and bent to look at my foot.

But someone beat me to it.

Jake was on the floor, holding my foot, and squeezing the skin to stop the bleeding.

"Nice one, Jake." The first one said, chuckling.

"Shut up, Embry." The words almost seemed like a growl to me.

I cringed at the pain, and stiffened.

He looked up at me, apologies in his eyes.

I looked away from the intensity of his gaze back down at my foot.

He reached out to the counter and grabbed a towel. He was so big; he barely had to move to reach the counter, a few feet away.

He wiped the blood off, then called, "Embry, make yourself useful. Get some alcohol."

Embry left, and was back quicker than I thought possible. He tossed the bottle to Jake, who didn't look up as he caught the bottle. He grabbed some napkins, unscrewed the lid of the alcohol, and looked up into my eyes.

His handsome face was sad, intensely so.

"This is going to hurt," he said, a pained look crossing his face when he said 'hurt.'

I bit my lip, and nodded.

He lowered his eyes and poured some alcohol on the napkin, and gently pressed it to my foot. Fire ran through my foot and up my leg.

I balled my fists, waiting for the pain to pass.

After the pain subdued, he looked back up at me, just in time to see a single tear roll down my cheek.

Another spasm of pain shot across his face, and he looked away.

He didn't look up at me when he placed a bandage on my foot, or when he swept up all the shards, careful to get each one. He didn't even look up to me as he said goodbye to the others.

He turned back to me with his eyes still on the ground mumbling, "Sorry." He half ran out of the house.

_What the heck is wrong with him? _

Embry looked over at me again, and said, "Ah, Jacob," Shaking his head.

"What did I do?" I said.

He looked confused, but answered anyway. "Trust me; it's not your fault. Jacob's, just a little… distant sometimes, and he wasn't expecting that to happen so soon."

"What to happen so soon?" I asked, truly confused now.

The others stared at Embry, as if cautioning him with their eyes.

He looked at them, and nodded.

"You'll know, soon enough," was all he said. And one by one they filed out of the door.

And I was left alone, to contemplate what had happened.


	3. Conversations In My Head

I don't own anything.

Jacob's POV

Her face, crumpled in pain, gray eyes creased with it.

That memory would haunt me forever. Even, I thought as I pushed my legs faster, if I got her to smile again.

Soon they joined me, all thinking at once.

'_Dude, she's hot!'_ Embry said.

'_Duh, did you see her eyes?' They looked fake!_ Jared said.

'_Have you ever seen some like them before?'_ Quil said.

'_Too bad you almost killed her_,' Paul laughed.

'_Shut up, Paul_,' Quil, Embry, and Jared said in unison.

'_He's right._' I thought quietly, and saw her face again, crumpled in pain.

'_Stop that,' _Embry said. I hadn't realized I was sharing it with them. _'It's creepy.'_

'_Well, I guess you'll really have to show her tonight that you're not such a freak all the time.'_ Quil said, laughing.

'Tonight?'

'_Did you forget already? Jeez, Jake, what's wrong with you?_' Embry teased.

'_Party at Leah's, remember? Sam wanted to have a welcome fling for your girlfriend!_' Paul said.

'_Oh.'_

'So Jake… what are you going to tell her?' Jared asked.

'_Ooo tell her you had a spastic attack and flipped.'_ Paul said

'_Shut up, Paul,'_ they said again. It was beginning to feel like a ritual.

'_I don't know, but I'll figure out something. Embry, give me a ride home, will you?'_

'_Sure thing, kiddo'. _Embry said_. ' I can't believe it, my Jakey's in looovvveee.'_

I rolled my eyes as the guys laughed. Jared was right. What was I going to tell her?


	4. Seth

I don't own anything

Raegan's POV

"…yeah, and so you was like, 'no way dude' and he was like 'way.' Then I was like-"

I rolled my eyes at Seth's chatter. Ever since Emily heard about my foot, she'd called Seth over to help me. I tried to convince her I didn't need any help, but when I winced in pain every time I stepped, she called in enforcements. Why Seth though, I don't know. What made anyone think a 17-yr-old wanted to listen to a 14-yr-old talk all day long?

Having a conversation with Seth was much like turning on a TV. You didn't have to say anything back to him; he'll just talk, talk, and talk. This was good, seeing as it had given me time to think about what'd happened.

My foot had gotten considerably better, only when I stepped on it, the skin stretched out a little bit, making it hurt. But I didn't care too much about it.

I didn't know why everyone, including myself, was making such a big deal about it. So I surprised a guy, and got hurt. Why was everyone treating me like I was so delicate?

All I knew was how bad I felt for making Jacob feel bad. Poor guy. He'd seemed so sad when he left, you would have thought someone had died. And I didn't understand it. He barely knew me; why did he care that much about what happened to me?

I scolded myself for letting the pain I was in at the time show on my face. I'd made him feel bad because of it. I'd make it up to him, I decided.

Besides, I liked him. Weird or not, he was incredibly handsome. And I don't know why, but I felt drawn to him. Like we were connected somehow.

_Jeez, Rae, you sound like a sissy._

I distracted myself by trying to listen to Seth again. No chance of that, I soon realized. So I interrupted.

"Hey Seth, earlier you mentioned something about a sort of get together tonight. Where is it?"

He smiled. "It's over at the Clearwaters' house. Sam said I'm in charge of getting you there on time. If you feel up to it that is." He said quickly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Seth."

"Good, I'll let you know when we should leave.

Then he launched into another one of his stories about how he saved this girl from dying, or something like that.

I was too busy thinking to listen. _Again._

Raegan's POV


	5. The Forest

I don't own anything. Thank you everybody for the reviews, and suggestions. It keeps me motivated, and updating sooner! P.S. I really love when you guys give me suggestions!

Raegan's POV

I walked through the front door of the Clearwaters' house, holding onto Seth's arm for support.

_Jeez!_ I thought, as I looked around the packed room. _Have they invited the whole town?_

It sure seemed like it. Tons of people were packed into the Clearwaters' living room.

Before I knew it, my eyes were scanning the room for Jacob. It was stupid, I knew that, but something inside me really yearned to see him again. Only this time, happier.

I found him, in a barstool at the kitchen counter, at the far end of the room. I stared at him, until sensing my gaze; he lifted his eyes to mine.

I shot him a pleading glance, and looked pointedly at Seth's arm linked to mine.

For a second, I didn't think he would get the message, but he understood.

Chuckling, he got to his feet and pushed his way through the cloud towards us.

"I'll take it from here Seth," he said, when he reached us.

Seth seemed a little reluctant to "hand me over," but something in Jacob's eyes made him slide his arm out of mine.

Was it warning? Or…jealousy? _No,_ I thought. _That didn't make sense. Guys like him don't go for girls like me_, I reminded myself.

…or so I thought…

"You look beautiful," he said, sliding his arm through mine. His eyes bored into mine as he said this, with more intensity than I would have thought possible.

I realized I wasn't breathing, and that I was trembling. I tore my gaze away from his, and focused on breathing evenly.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Anytime." He said, sounding like he really meant it.

He walked me over to where he'd been sitting earlier, and lifted me into my seat, despite my telling him that I could do it myself.

"How's your foot?" he asked, his face unreadable.

"Honestly? It hurts like crap." I admitted. His expression didn't change, but his eyes got considerable sadder. "But _that's_ not what I'm mad at you for." I finished.

Happiness, sadness, and confusion crossed his face, all at the same time. He looked so funny; I had to work hard to suppress my laughter.

"What _are_ you mad at me for?" He asked slowly.

My tone turned bitter as I replied.

"I am mad at you, Jacob Black," (I'd wheedled his last name out of Seth earlier,) "because it is entirely _your fault_," I continued, adding emphasis to the last two words. He flinched. "That I had to spend my first day here with a conceited kid who can_not keep his mouth shut_!"

He seemed to find my comment immensely funny, because he burst out laughing, making the counter _and_ the barstools shake.

He looked at me, almost with disbelief in his eyes.

"So you're honestly _not_ mad at me?"

I heaved a fake sigh, and shook my head sadly. "Do I really have to repeat what I just said:

He shook his head, as if blowing it all off. "No, that's not what I mean. _You're not mad about your foot_?"

I sighed again. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" I rolled my eyes. "Jacob Black, _you are forgiven_."

A wide smile stretched across his beautiful face, lighting it up. He pulled me into a bone crushing embrace, knocking the wind out of me.

"Jacob… can't breathe…" I choked, struggling to breath.

He let go instantly, but the smile never left his face.

"Call me Jake."

An answering smile stretched across may face, as I said "I'd tell you to call me my nickname, but I haven't got one. At least, not any I like. So just Raegan."

He said nothing, just smiled wider. "Well, that just means I'll have to make one up for you." He laughed at my panicked expression.

I scrambled for a way to turn the conversation away from me. "You know… I still hardly know anything about you." _Well_, I added mentally, _except for all the stuff I got out of Seth._

His eyes were cautious as asked, "What do you want to know?"

I could see he was hesitant, so I quickly thought of a proposal.

"How about we do a trade? I ask a question you have to answer; you ask a question I have to answer." I explained.

He contemplated it, and then said, "Deal."

"Well first…how old are you?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer, thanks to Seth.

"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen next month…but you already knew that didn't you?" He asked, with a mischievous smile on his face.

Dang. These La Push boys were good.

"Well… I didn't believe it, so I decided to get the truth from you."

"How old do I look to you?"

"Is that your question?" I asked.

"No," he said quickly.

I smiled, and answered his question anyway. "Nineteen, at least."

He grinned, pleased, then looked thoughtful.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"I don't know… I think it'd have to be…brown."

He nodded, and waited for my question.

"What's _your_ favorite color?"

"Gray," he answered automatically. Then he blushed, and looked embarrassed.

"What?"

"My turn," he said quickly.

I looked suspiciously at him, but let it go.

"What's your favorite thing to do?"

Hmm…. "Swim."

"I know how you feel," he said, nodding.

I tried to think of something good, because it was beginning to get dark outside.

Then I remembered.

"What was everybody laughing about this morning?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, in thought. Then he laughed at said, "It was your wolf pajamas. They though they were a little ironic."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

He suddenly got serious, and stated, "My turn."

I sighed.

"What are you most afraid of?" he asked.

"Sp-" I stopped myself, suddenly deciding to say something else.

"The forest," I replied.

Sorry, it's a little choppy. Please review, I love it when you guys do!

BrownEyes5174


	6. Brown & Gray

I don't own anything. Oh, except for Raegan. :D

Hey, guys. Here's another chapter. Please review, I love opening my inbox to some reviews.

--

Jacob's POV

"The Forest," she said.

That caught me off guard.

"Why?"

She gave me a mischeivious smile.

"Its my turn," she said, mimicking a deep voice close to my own. I scowled, and she sighed. "But being the nice person I am, I will tell you."

She hestitated casting her eyes down. Then she lifted them back up, studying my face.

I gave her an encouraging smile, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"The reas-"

"Raegan, Emily wants you to start heading home. Can you drop me off at Embry's house? I can show you the way." Seth asked, trying to conceal his pleading.

I glared at him, and my body started shaking. I bit back the fire, that threatened to swallow me.

"Actually Seth," I said, not bothering to keep the contempt out of my tone. "I was just going to head out myself. I'll give Raegan a ride, and I'm sure you can find another means of travel." I growled.

"Fine," he said, sulking away.

"I owe you one Jake," she said, after he had left.

I smiled at her and led her outside.

She turned away from me, as if heading to her car, but I grabbed her by the waist, holding her back.

"Exactly_ where_ do you think you are going?"

"To my car." She turned to me, sounding confused.

"Didn't you hear me back there?" I asked, gesturing to the house. "I do believe I said _I'm_ taking you home."

"That's really not necessary, Jacob."

I sighed. "Jake."

"Right. I can drive myself home."

I ignored her, and pushed her towards the passenger door of my Rabbit.

"What about my car?" She asked, still reluctant.

"I'll have someone drop it off. Get in." I commanded, sliding into the driver's seat.

She sighed, and got in.

She gasped, as if just realizing where she was.

"A Rabbit?" She slid her hands along the dash, as if in disbelief.

"Yup. Fixed it up myself," I announced proudly.

"Its beautiful," she murmured.

"Four cylinder?" she asked.

"Six."

I started it, and she smiled appreciatively as the engine purred to life.

_Now this is my kind of girl_, I thought.

"So, hey, you still haven't told me why you're so afraid of the forest." I reminded her, trying to sound casual.

"Oh."

She looked up at me, again studying my face, as if still deciding.

"You can trust me, you know.' I said quietly.

She sighed. "I know…"

The feeling that coursed through me was astonishing. I longed prove to her just how much she could trust me.

Unexpectedly, her face lighted up, and she grinned.

"I'll tell you that, if you tell me why you were so embarrassed before. You know, when I asked you about your favorite color."

I felt my face get hot, and I flushed with embarrassment. Dang. This girl knew how to drive a bargain.

"I won't laugh." She promised.

"I'm not afraid of that, its just…I'm afraid of how you'll take it."

"Tell me." She pleaded.

Man, she knew how to work that voice. I couldn't refuse her anything when she used it.

"It's the color of your eyes." I sighed.

She did something totally unexpected.

She broke her promise.

She was laughing uncontrollably, shaking the car.

"Its not funny," I said defensively. I realized I was growling unconsciously.

She stopped laughing, and looked at me, pleading again.

"Aw, Jake, please don't be mad! I was just laughing because…well…that's sort of why I said brown."

I took my eyes off the road, and my mouth dropped in disbelief.

She laughed, "Close your mouth, Jake. You're letting the flies in!"

I snapped it shut, but didn't take my eyes off her. I knew how it would look. Just like Jared staring at Kim, with wonder and awe in it. She dropped her eyes, and her face flushed.

"I guess it's my turn now." She whispered.

She closed her eyes, as if in pain.

"The reason I'm afraid of the forest is because of… my mother."


	7. Scars

_**I own Raegan, and nothing else. Everything else is Mrs. Meyer's. Sorry it's so short.**_

Raegan's POV

When he didn't say anything, I reopened my eyes to measure her expression. He looked confused.

"Your…mother?" he said hesitatingly, sounding extremely confused. I would have laughed if it were in any other situation.

I wanted to get this over with, and my words came out in a rush. "Before I was born, my mom used to live here. She had moved up from California to Washington, because of her parents. She didn't like to talk about it, she got upset whenever I asked. The only reason I know what I know is because," I paused, and sucked in a huge breath, "One day my mom was changing in the bathroom, and I walked in on her. She had her back to me and had three long scars going from her left shoulder to her right hip. She totally freaked out when she saw, and shoved me out, slamming the door on my toe. I was six. I still have the scar." I lifted my foot up to show him the shiny white scar on my right pinky toe. His eyes widened. "She didn't come out of the bathroom for like three hours, and I didn't move from the floor outside of it. When she finally came out, she said, 'We need to talk, Raegan.' She put a band-aid on my toe, and lifted me up, taking me to her bedroom, where she closed all the blinds and locked the door. She started telling me stories about terrible, horrible, creatures living in these woods. She told me that she got the scar from one of them. How she said it confused me. She made it seem like it had something to do with my dad, with me. She told me these stories every night from then on, till she died. I still have nightmares." I shuddered.

Truth was, I'd cleaned up my story…a lot. My mom had actually specified which monsters. But I'd would never think, or say, anything about these…these…monsters. I'd always thought saying their names out loud would acknowledge the fact that they existed.

_Which they don't!_ I fiercely reminded myself.

I was suddenly aware that it was really quiet in the cabin.

I looked up at him, and his eyes were closed, with a look of pain on his face, and his hands were shaking.

"Jake?" I asked in a small voice.

"I think you should go now." He whispered, opening his eyes.

I flinched. He noticed, and gave me a weak smile.

"I'll see you at school won't I?" I asked.

"Maybe."

I opened the door and slid off the seat. I looked at him fiercely and said, "You'd better be there tomorrow." I hated being the new girl who didn't know anyone. I had gotten lucky this year, with meeting everyone I did.

"I will." He chuckled, but it didn't meet his eyes. "Good night, Raegan."

"Good night, Jake." I sighed and shut the door behind me.

I walked up to the front door, unlocked it and stepped in. Then I sunk to the floor with my back against the door and wondered if I had just done the right thing. He was the first person in the world that knew. And I wanted to keep it that way.


	8. Feverish

_**I don't own anything that sounds familiar. Thanks for the reviews, I'd love some more. **_

Raegan's POV

It took a long time to get me to fall asleep that night. Jacob's pained face appeared behind my eyelids every time I closed them. It made me sad that I'd upset him, and that was another thing that kept me awake.

When I finally did get to sleep, my dreams were jumbled_. _I returned to the night I first saw my mom's scars.Only this time, when she slammed the door on my toe, I heard a growling behind me. I turned around and was face to face with a huge chocolate brown wolf. I screamed and turned the other way, pounding on the door. It opened, and I ran in, shutting the door behind me. 'What's the matter, sweetie?' my mother asked, and I turned to face her. But instead of meeting her gray eyes, I met a pair of brilliant red ones, and she pounced on top of me, placing her ice cold lips against my neck.

When I finally woke up, I was shaking uncontrollably, and sweating. _It was just a dream_, I told myself. I changed, and walked downstairs. The kitchen was dark, and empty, and I was glad for that. I looked at the clock, and read 4:20 am. _No wonder_, I thought. It's empty because no one's awake yet. I sighed, and fixed myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down on the couch with it, and turned on the TV. I turned it on my favorite news station, the one with the cute reporters. I finished my breakfast, then set the bowl down on the ground, and curled up on the couch. I closed my eyes, and let the sound of the reporter's velvet voice lull me to sleep.

……..

I woke up from a dreamless sleep to the sound of booming laughter all around me. I was leaning against something hard and warm. I opened my eyes, and found that my face was pressed against someone's chest, which was shaking with laughter.

"Good morning." Jacob said looking down at me, his eyes dancing. Everyone else was at the counter, eating.

I breathed heavily, and pushed myself off of him. He looked back at the TV, then laughed again. "What's so funny?" I said groggily.

"What kind of cheese whiz do you watch?" Jacob asked, laughing. I looked at the TV, where my favorite reporter was telling the latest news. "That guy looks like his suit is about to swallow him." Everyone laughed at that.

I rolled my eyes at him. "He's dreamy!" He stopped laughing, and looked at me in disbelief. "You're just jealous, Jake."

"Not a chance." He said. "You could do so much better, Raegan. You need a guy who spends more time protecting you than he does looking at himself in the mirror."

"Oh, really? And just where might I find a guy like that?" I asked.

"You don't have to look too far." He said, looking at me intensely. He looked so breathtakingly beautiful when he said that, I forgot to breathe when he said that.

"I'll let you know when I find that guy then." I said, to break the electricity that had passed through us. Dang. I was falling for him, I knew that now. It made no sense at all, I'd just met him yesterday. I needed to distract myself before I fell too hard. So I looked at the clock. 6:50. "Shoot, I'm gonna be late!"

"For what?" Jacob asked.

"What do you think? School!" I jumped off of the couch, but Jacob grabbed my hand, yanking my back.

"You're not going anywhere. You're sick, and you're staying home." He said, placing a hand on my forehead. I pulled myself away from his touch.

"I'm fine." Jacob shook his head.

"You have a fever." I looked at him incredulously. He was kidding, right?

"That doesn't count, you're hand is freakishly warm, remember?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Emily!" he called. Her head appeared in the kitchen. "Can you bring me a thermometer?" She strode over with one, and handed it to Jacob. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He threatened. I narrowed my eyes at him and snatched it out of his hand. I stuck it under my tongue. I could barely hear the beep over all the talking at the counter, but I pulled it out. Before I could look at it, Jacob pulled it out of my hand.

His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked up at me. "You got your wish. You don't have to stay. I'm taking you to the doctor." I snatched it out of his hand and looked at it. 103. My eyes widened, then narrowed. I wiped the end, and before he could protest, stuck it in his mouth. He struggled, but it beeped before he could take it out. He reached for it, but was too late. I ran to the door, and wrenched it open, then stepped outside. He followed me, and I read it quickly, before he could take it away.

"You're 108. If I have to go to the doctor, you have to go to the hospital." I said, satisfied. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm perfectly fine. You must have read it wrong." He said carefully. I scowled.

"I'm not wrong. And, according to technology, you should be dead by now." His gaze hardened.

"It's different for me. You're going to the doctor, Raegan. End of discussion."

"That's not fair, Jacob, and you know it. I'm perfectly fine, and _I_ _am not going to the doctor_." I hissed. "You can't make me."

"Watch me," he said icily. He stalked back into the house, and picked up the phone. "Who are you calling?" I asked. He ignored me, and dialed.

"Sam?" he said. I gasped. "You wouldn't dare." I hissed. Sam's word was law, everyone knew that. "Raegan's got a fever. She's 103, and she refuses to go to the doctor. She says she wants to go to school." He chuckled at something Sam said. "That's what I told her. She's giving me the death glare right now." He nodded. "One second." He held out the phone for me, flashing me a wicked grin. I shot him another death glare. Grabbing the phone, I turned away from him. "Hello?" I asked. "Raegan? Are you okay?" I sighed. "I'm perfectly fine, Jake's making a fuss over nothing." "It doesn't sound like nothing. I wan't you to stay today." "That's not fair, I'm perfectly fine! Please, Sam, I can't stand just staying here all day! He's the one that needs to go to the hospital! He's freaking" Sam cut across me, his voice hard. "If Jacob wants to take you to the doctor, you go, Raegan. Don't be difficult. That's my final word." I clenched my fists. I was so mad I couldn't speak. I turned around and shoved the phone into Jacob's chest. "I hate you!" I choked, and ran up the stairs to my room.

"Raegan! Raegan, wait!" I heard him follow me, and I tried to slam the door in his face, but he held it. I shook with fury, and ran to my bed, pulling the covers on top of me. I heard him sigh, and felt him kneel down next to my bed. "Raegan," he said quietly.

"Leave me alone! Didn't you hear me? I hate you!" I yelled. Thanks to him, I'd have to go to the doctor. I shuddered as I remember the last time I'd been there. It was when I found out about my mother's death; I'd visited her corpse in the hospital. I remembered seeing her, than breaking down in the room. I didn't need a reason to reawaken unwanted memories.

"You don't mean that," he said softly.

I threw off my covers and sat, so we were face to face. "How would you know? You don't even know me! Just get out of my life; I was perfectly fine before you happened." I spat. He looked shocked. I knew I wasn't being fair, but it was true. Jacob was starting to make me think things I didn't want to think, and feel things I didn't want to feel.

I looked away when he didn't say anything.

"I happened," he echoed. I looked back at him, and he had a peculiar expression; a mixture of sadness, and pain. He looked up at me, and my heart melted. "If that's how you want it Raegan… I'll leave. If that's what you want." He stood, ready to leave. He walked to the door, leaving me a little guilty….but still angry. He stopped at the door, and looked back at me, giving me a chance to stop him.

"That's what I want," I whispered. Hurt was evident on his face, but he smoothed it, and stiffly nodded.

…. And then he was gone.


	9. The Right Thing

_**I don't own anything other than Raegan and the plot. Sorry about last chapter, it was a downer, but don't worry, it will get better.**_

Jacob's POV

My control only lasted as far as the stairs. I began to shake uncontrollably and struggled out the door, ignoring my pack brothers calling me back. I let grief take over me the second my feet touched the asphalt, and I become the wolf.

I ran in the direction of my house, pushing my legs faster when I felt my brothers join me.

They were silent as they saw what happened.

'_Wow…_' Embry whispered. I let out a strangled howl.

'_It wasn't your fault. She's still unstable from what happened._' Jared said.

'_I shouldn't have pushed her so far. I should've just let it go. I saw how afraid she was of going, and I ignored it._' I was boiling inside with self-hatred.

'_I would have done the same thing._' Quil said softly. I started to phase immediately when I saw my house when I remembered I hadn't taken the time to take my clothes off before I'd phased.

'_Damn_.' I swore. I head towards the back of the house, letting out a mournful howl so dad would hear me. The back door swung open, and he was at the door looking at me, his face unreadable. I pushed passed him, and headed for my room. I phased and threw the first clothes I saw on, not caring what it was.

Then I went to my bed and collapsed on it, letting my grief take over me until I calmed down enough to fall asleep.

--

Raegan's POV

I felt extremely guilty. After he left, his pained face wouldn't leave my mind. It was torturing me slowly. I'd skipped lunch and dinner, so I could avoid everyone. I heard a soft knock on my door, and felt a surge of hope wash through me. I jumped to the door and wrenched it open. My heart sank. It wasn't _him._

Emily gave me a small smile. "May I come in?" she asked softly.

I nodded, not really caring. I went back to my bed and collapsed onto it. She looked at me with pity, and sat on the end of my bed.

"Raegan… when Jake left, he seemed really…_ upset_." I winced, but kept silent. "I heard your little… disagreement downstairs, but I don't think that's why he left."

I dropped my head into my pillow. "Honey, Jake's practically family… I don't think you should let a little argument get in the way of your friendship."

I remained silent, and she sighed, standing to leave. As she walked towards the door, I blurted, "I told him I hated him." And I completely broke down. Sobs started ripping out of my chest, not only for losing Jake, but for everything that had happened. My mother, today, etc. Emily came back and gathered me into her arms, cradling my head and for a moment, she took place of my mother.

"Did you really mean that?" I shook my head, and let out another sob.

"I just-he's making me-I don't know." I sobbed.

"I know, honey. Even more than you do." She whispered.

"Now what?" I said quietly.

She looked at me, her black eyes serious. "Now, you apologize." I sighed.

She let me slide out of her arms, and she walked towards the door. "I know you'll do the right thing Raegan. You always do. I love you."

"I love you, too. And thanks." She smiled at me, and left.

I tried as hard as I could to fall asleep, but I couldn't_. I hate you! If that's what you want…It's what I want…He seemed really upset... Now you apologize….I know you'll do the right thing….You always do…_

And all of the sudden, I knew what I had to do. So I wrapped my covers around me, and silently sneaked out of the dark house.


	10. What I Want

_**Hey, guys. I hope I didn't depress you in the last two chapters. Here's a refresher!**_

Jacob's POV

_Her haunted face appeared in front of me. 'I hate you!' she snarled. She ran upstairs and I followed close behind, stopping at the sound of the door slamming._

'_Raegan.' I called out desperately. I opened the door…_

_And I felt the blood drain out of my face at the scene in front of me.. It was her. Bella. Only different. Her crimson eyes stood out in the darkness, and she was poised on Raegan, ready for the bite that would change everything…everything…._

_And I watched helplessly as she pressed her pale lips to Raegan's neck, and heard her scream. Bella looked back up at me, and I howled in rage. She opened her mouth to say something, but a noise interrupted her. _

_Clink, clink. Clink, Clink._

_BANG._

I awoke to the sound of more banging, and looked over at my window. Someone, or something, was banging on my window. It was a dark figure, with no shape other than a slim hand knocking on the window. I tensed ready to phase if need be. The figure must have noticed I was awake, because they began knocking more frantically.

Slowly, carefully, I slid towards the window.

Her beautiful face came into view. I scrambled to open the window, my hands fumbling with the locks.

"Jake!" she said, sounding relieved.

"Raegan?" I asked in disbelief. She smiled sadly.

"Do you want to come on a walk with me?" she asked. She sounded skeptical, as if expecting me to say no. I nodded and she moved away from the window. I quietly jumped out, closing it behind me. I looked back at her, and my breath caught. She looked so beautiful, her solemn face alight from the moon, held a blanket around her tightly.

Motioning for me to follow, she started to walk, every now and then casting a fearful eye towards the forest. Finally, I heard her sigh. She stopped, and turned towards me. She looked me square in the eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

Raegan's POV

"Jake, I have to say something." My next words came out rushed. "I didn't mean what I said this morning. I was being stupid, I just was afraid. You were only trying to help and I was being a jerk. I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore." I gave him a pleading look.

He remained silent.

I closed my eyes then, letting a tear escape. And then all of the sudden, his arms were around me, trapping me in close embrace. I felt him bury his face in my hair. I knew this was his way of answering me, but I knew the guilt wouldn't leave me unless I heard the words.

"Will you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." He said, whispering into my hair. I let myself fall into him then, and fantasized for a moment that he loved me like I loved him. But, as with all happy endings, it ended too soon: he pulled away.

"Let me take you home." He took my hand, and walked me back to his house. "You should probably call Emily first, though. We climbed in trough his window once more.

He headed towards the door but I pulled him back. I didn't want to go home just yet. "I don't want to wake them up, they'll get worried for nothing."

He nodded. "Alright, I'll take you home."

"Actually…" I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "Do you mind if I stayed here…with you?" His eyebrows jumped up in surprise, making me get even redder.

"If…that's what you want…" I smiled.

"That's what I want."


	11. Mysterious Works

_**Sorry it took so long for another chapter… I love my reviewers! Thought I'd mention that.**_

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters!**_

Raegan's POV

"I'll be right back." He said, holding up a finger, indicating me to wait. He left the room, then came back in dragging a thin black mattress. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he explained that he always had an extra in case one of the guys wanted to stay over. He fixed it perfectly on the floor, and grabbed a pillow off of his bed.

"Thanks, Jake." I said, and began to lower myself onto the mattress on the floor. Strong hands caught my waist, and I looked up at Jake, who looked outraged.

"You are _not_ sleeping on the floor, Raegan. That's for me, you can take my bed." I opened my mouth to protest, and he interrupted me. "I am not making you sleep on the floor. End of discussion." I rolled my eyes and stretched out on his bed, watching him as he did the same. He positioned his body so that he was facing me, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"A penny for your thoughts," I said, flicking him one I'd found on the floor. He caught it, and grinned at me in the darkness.

"That only counts when it _your _penny." He chuckled.

"You know what they say, finders, keepers-"

"Losers, weepers." He finished. "I was just thinking about how I was going to explain all of this to Sam. I don't think he'd like this so much if he was here right now."

"To bad for him, he can throw himself a pity party for all I care," I snapped. "It's none of his business how I spend my nights." He laughed at my cold tone, then became serious.

"How do you spend your nights? By yourself, I hope."

"Well, there was the mailman the other day… and the garbageman before that…" he rolled his eyes and I laughed. He stared at me intensely for a moment, and my laughter caught in my throat. There was nothing but silence for a few minutes.

"You should get some rest." He said finally, breaking away from my gaze.

"Right," I muttered, and he rolled over to face the wall away from me. I sighed. Why'd moments like that have to end?

After about half an hour, I heard his breathing slow, becoming deep and even. I looked at his long figure, and sighed, before slipping off the bed and carefully stepping over him, so I could nestle in his arms. I wrapped his arm over my waist, and snuggled closer to his chest.

I closed my eyes, and all of the sudden felt his chest shaking, and his throaty chuckle in my ear. I froze, mortified.

"Did you think I was asleep?" he teased, looking down at me.

"N-n-no, I just uh… fell." He laughed at that, and I blushed.

"Interesting that you should fall exactly into my arms."

Crap. I had to think fast. "Well… you know what they say… God works in mysterious ways." He laughed louder, and I had to shush him so he wouldn't wake his father.

"Couldn't resist, huh?" he teased. I rolled my eyes at that. I struggled to get up, but he made no move to release me from his arms.

"Um… Jake… if you want me to get up, you should let me go." I said, struggling.

"Who said I wanted you to get up?" He said, a wicked grin on his face. I blushed, but stopped struggling.

"Now," he said seriously, "you should really get some rest." Well that was fine with me. I laid my head against his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

Jacob's POV

"I'll be right back." I said, holding up a finger, indicating that she should wait. I left the room, and ran to the next room, dragging the black mattress Quil or Embry always used when they spent the night. I stretched it out on the floor, and grabbed a mattress off of my bed.

"Thanks, Jake." She said, and began to lower herslef onto the mattress onto the floor. I caught her by the waist, outraged.

"You are _not_ sleeping on the floor, Raegan. That's for me, you can take my bed." She opened her mouth to protest, but I spoke before she could. "I am not making you sleep on the floor. End of discussion." She rolled her eyes and stretched out onto my bed, her eyes on me while I did the same. I positioned my body so that I was facing her, when a thought occurred to me. How was I going to explain this all to Sam?

"A penny for your thoughts," I heard her say, flicking a penny at me. I caught it, and grinned at her.

"That only counts when it _your _penny." I said, chuckling.

"You know what they say," she began, faux seriousness on her face. "Finders, keepers-"

"Losers, weepers." I finished. I thought about lying, but just decided to go with the truth. "I was just thinking about how I was going to explain all of this to Sam. I don't think he'd like this so much if he was here right now."

"To bad for him, he can throw himself a pity party for all I care," she snapped, he tone becoming cold.. "It's none of his business how I spend my nights." I laughed at the irritated tone she used, then became serious, thinking over her last words.

"How do you spend your nights? By yourself, I hope." I said, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, there was the mailman the other day… and the garbageman before that…" I rolled my eyes and she laughed. Her laughter was like the sound of bells, the echo bouncing off the walls. I stared at her face, committing it to memory. She stopped laughing, and stared back. I don't know how long we stayed like that.

"You should get some rest." I said finally, breaking away from her gaze.

"Right," I heard her mutter, and I rolled over to face the wall opposite her. The last thing I heard was a small sigh.

After about half an hour, I made my breathing slow, becoming deep and even. I listened intently, trying to hear if she was awake. I heard her slip off of her bed, and step over me. I tried to keep my sleeping façade, and I was surprised when I heard her sigh and lie next to me, pressing warm body to mine. _Wait… warm?_ Maybe it was still the fever. Usually people felt room temperature to me, not warm. I felt her grab my arm and settle it over her waist, as she snuggled closer to my chest.

I watched her close her eyes, then chuckled in her ear. She froze and her eyes snapped open.

"Did you think I was asleep?" I teased, looking down at her.

"N-n-no, I just uh… fell." I laughed, and she blushed.

"Interesting that you should fall exactly into my arms."

I heard her hesitate. "Well… you know what they say… God works in mysterious ways." I couldn't hold my laughter in at his. My booming laughter filled the room, and she shushed me.

"Couldn't resist, huh?" I teased. She rolled her eyes and started to get up. I held her in my arms, making no move to release her.

"Um… Jake… if you want me to get up, you should let me go." She said, clearly struggling.

"Who said I wanted you to get up?" I said, a wicked grin alighting my face. She blushed again.

"Now," I said, "you should really get some rest." She laid her head against me, and I watched her fall asleep in my arms. And I followed soon after her, her steady breathing lulling me to sleep.


	12. Sam

Raegan's POV

I woke to the sound of shouting and heavy foot falls outside of Jacob's room. I nudged Jacob awake just as the door flung open and Sam burst in.

"Wh-"

He froze when he saw us. With Jacob's arms still tight around me, I knew how it would look. But I didn't expect his reaction.

His face turned murderous, and before I knew it, Jacob was ripped away from me. A loud crash filled my ears as he hit the wall. But he was back on his feet before he hit the floor. I jumped off of the bed, and before I could blink, Jacob pushed me behind him.

Sam was so furious he was shaking visibly, and as if in response, Jacob shook slightly.

"Go home, Raegan. Now." Sam said stiffly. I felt Jacob tense in front of me.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"_I'm not negotiating this. Go home now."_ I glared at Sam before starting to head towards the door. I was furious at Sam. So, I did something that would drive him crazy. I turned back to Jacob and planted a kiss on his lips before heading back to the door. I heard Sam growl at me and I shot him an innocent smile.

"I'll see you later, Jake." I said as my hand closed around the doorknob.

"Absolutely _not_. You are not going anywhere _near_ him. Not after today." I whirled back around, glaring at Sam. I noticed Jacob starting to shake more violently.

"That's not fair! We didn't _do_ anything!"

"Not another word, Raegan. Home, now." I shot him an icy glare before stalking down the stairs. I was about to head towards the door when a big cupboard caught my eye. I opened it and inspected it. It was empty. I smiled, plans forming in my head. It would be a tight squeeze but I would fit.

I squished myself down into it, and closed the cupboard just in time to hear Jacob's door open and the shouting begin.


End file.
